


The Morning After

by christinawithav



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6274768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinawithav/pseuds/christinawithav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amazing how one visit to a memory demon can change so much for the better. Jace/Alec</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

Disclaimer: Don't own Shadowhunters only the fic is mine.

AN: Jace and Alec is one of my most fav pairings and this idea demanded to be written. Unbeated so I'm sorry for all errors.

***  
Alec slowly opened his eyes and saw sunlight streaming through the curtains.

His clock said eight a.m.

For some reason this morning of waking up felt so different from any other before now.

He stretched a little and that's when he felt it, a delicious unfamiliar ache in his backside and between his thighs.

Then there was movement next to him and the arms around him tightened.

Memories of the night before came rushing back.

He turned to face the one next to him.

Jace; his brother by adoption, his parabatai, and now his lover.

Jace smiled and held his chin, "Morning stranger."

Their lips met in another kiss, tender yet searing all at once, their lips already swollen from all their kissing from the night before.

***  
It was so amazing how the arrival of one red haired woman and a trip to a warlock to summon a memory demon could change his life for the better all in a span of five days.

He had been in love with Jace since he'd been twelve and Jace was ten, they'd grown up and trained as Shadowhunters together.

Becoming parabatai had been the next step in strengthening their relationship.

But Alec had never spoke of his love, being attracted to the same gender wasn't looked down upon, but as far as he had seen, Jace had always gone for women.

Only their sister Izzy knew how Alec felt.

When Jace had met Clary and brought her to the institute, Alec had known in an instant life had changed forever.

Jace and Clary had become instantly close and Alec for the first time in his life faced the possibility of losing Jace to someone else, of no longer having the strongest bond with him.

He remembered the mission Jace and Izzy had been sent out on and Alec had been left in charge of Clary.

He still remembered the conversation with Jace. "I'm actually going to follow orders and baby sit you're girlfriend."

Jace had stopped walking looking surprised, "Clary? She isn't my girlfriend; she's more like my responsibility."

Later on while Alec had been distracted by a phone call from Magnus who it was totally obvious he had a thing for him, Clary had used the opportunity to sneak out.

Thankfully Alec had quickly caught up with her.

"Why do you always look so miserable?" She asked.

"I don't." He had replied back.

"Just admit you're in love with Jace you'll feel so much better."

How could she have figured that out?

"You're in love with Jace." He shot back, trying to deflect off of himself.

She sneered "The middle school comeback nice and I'm telling the truth I'm not in love with Jace, I'm in love with someone I can never have."

Alec felt sympathy, unrequited love he knew all too well.

"He might feel the same way you never know." Alec said quietly.

"I know Jace feels something toward you I've seen him look at you."

Alec had put an end to the conversation by leading the way to Clary's house.

Then after that had been the trip to the memory demon and having to give up a memory of the one he loved the most.

The memory of Jace asking him to be his parabatai and the huge smile when Alec had accepted came out.

Alec had felt freaked out until he saw Jace's memory of their ceremony and Alec smiling at him afterwards.

Clary had her memories returned and was so overwhelmed she had passed out; Magnus assured them she'd be fine.

Three hours after they returned to the institute, Clary had woken up, although so the memories so far had been of any help to find her mother or Valentine.

Jace had found him in the training room. "Why did you look so freaked out during the ceremony?"

Magnus had taken him aside while they had waited for Clary to awaken, "There's nothing to be ashamed of Alec, the truth always comes out one way or another."

"I...I was afraid of what you'd think."

"We're parabatai Alec we've been raised together and bonded warriors of course there's love between us."

"I know we're brothers Jace." All we'll ever be. Alec thought sadly to himself.

"I wouldn't object to even more than that." Jace said softly.

Alec thought he was imagining it. "What?" He whispered.

Jace came closer, "I'm in love with you Alec Lightwood, the romantic kind of love."

Alec was stunned, what he had longed for so long was coming true.

Jace took a breath, "If you don't feel that way I understand..."

He was effectively silenced as Alec kissed him.

The soft kisses quickly turned passionate and they managed to stop long enough to get to Alec's bedroom.

Clothing was quickly discarded and they fell to the bed.

Their lovemaking was gentle yet wild like the two of them.

Afterwards they lay together.

"I meant what I said about Clary being my responsibility and only that, she's lost her mother but found us, a new family, just like me all those years ago."

Alec touched Jace's face, "She told me she saw you looking at me, that you returned my feelings."

"She's right of course."

"She also said she's in love with someone she can never have."

"It's Simon, her mundane friend."

That didn't surprise Alec he'd seen the way they'd looked at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking.

Then Jace started kissing him again and all thoughts left Alec's mind as Jace's hands ran over his body.

They made love throughout the night and into the early morning hours.

***  
Alec came back to the present, "Still hard to believe it's all real."

Jace nipped his neck gently, "Still feels like a dream that you've agreed to marry me."

"You have a fantastic way of asking." Alec moaned.

Just then Alec's phone beeped, bringing them out of their sensual haze.

"I'll answer it; I know it'll be Izzy."

Alec looked at his text messages.

Izzy: Clary has been released from the infirmary and returned to her room.

Izzy: You and Jace will be needed for the briefing meeting later tonight; I know he's with you ;)

Alec rolled his eyes, "Izzy will be enjoying herself when she sees us."

Jace snickered, "I'm sure."

Alec looked at the final message.

Izzy: Simon came while she was in the infirmary; they were embracing and looking cozy if you know what I mean. ;)

Alec grinned and showed Jace, "Looks like love is in the air."

Jace took Alec's phone and put it on the stand away from Alec's reach.

"Yes it sure is." He kissed Alec hard and they quickly forgot everything but each other.

It was amazing how a demon could actually change things for the better.

AN2: Turned into an AU verse where the events of episode 5 happened before 4. I loved the idea of last episode of alternate dimensions. Got an idea in my head where Alec somehow winds up in one where Jace is in love with him.


End file.
